Bad choice with no regrets
by PankakeQueen
Summary: Estella se encuentra en medio de un incendio, sin escapatoria, rindiéndose ante las llamas. Si tan solo un rubio bombero viniera a su rescate...


**Otra historia **_**AGAIN! Damn**_**. Bueno ¿Qué se va hacer? **

_**Paring**_**: Flinn. Es un **_**Oneshot **_**y puede que haya malas palabras, pero nada +18 ni "M" **

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. **

**.**

Iban en camino a toda velocidad. Las sirenas sonaban muy fuerte y cada vez se acercaban más.

La alivió demasiado, pero no por mucho, cuando oyó que su desodorante en aerosol explotó de la nada. Se asustó más, sabiendo que las llamas estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Era todo, iba a morir ahí. Se arrepintió totalmente de haber quemado papeles cuando prendió las tres velas en la mesa del comedor, cuando se fue la luz repentinamente. Creyó que nada pasaría si apagaba la servilleta rápidamente, creyó que su casa no se incendiaría, y se equivocó. Ahora la pagaba bien caro.

Maldecía su pseudo-piromanía, la maldecía mucho.

Estaba tirada en el piso de su cuarto bajo una nube de humo negro y espeso. Glob, estaba aterrada.

Cuando no pudo más, cerró los ojos, soltó una última lágrima de sus ojos, y se desmayó al no tener el suficiente oxigeno.

Al abrir los ojos, vio el rostro de un bombero rubio mirándole a los ojos con suma preocupación. Sus ojos color ámbar lo veían a los ojos también, esos ojos celestes, juró nunca haber visto unos más bonitos como esos.

Se dio cuenta de que podía respirar con una máscara que le habían puesto en la cara. El bombero rubio empezó a limpiarle el rostro y los brazos que tenían hollín y quemaduras con un paño húmedo, delicadamente. Estella, la victima de tal incendio, extendió su mano hasta el casco del bombero, este se la bajó con suavidad.

-Tranquila, todo está bien-le dijo el rubio, con suavidad también. Como si ella fuera de seda

-Flam… Bo…-intentó decir-Mi… perr…-no pudo hablar más, le dolían los pulmones, pero tenía que preguntar, no había visto a su cachorrito en todo el incendio y eso le angustiaba mucho.

-Está bien, a salvo. Lo tratamos muy bien-le informó-Descanse, todo va a estar bien-

Estella no dijo nada más y giró un poco la cabeza para ver su casa, pues se dio cuenta de que estaban en el patio. El bombero la detuvo-No se fuerce, descanse. Por favor-

La pelirroja quiso llorar otra vez, no podía creer lo que había pasado, y en sima arriesgó la vida de su perrito Flambo.

El rubio miró hacia el frente y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que había dos bomberos más atrás de ella, los cuales la ayudaban a sanar las heridas.

Vio una camilla dirigirse hacia ella, con cuidado la cargaron hasta dicha camilla y la metieron en una ambulancia.

Quería olvidarlo todo, no quería recordar nada del traumático suceso.

En camino al hospital los doctores le ponían gasas y vendas en las leves quemaduras de su piel. Prestaban mucha más atención a su mano y antebrazo, las partes más afectadas de su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos que estaban entreabiertos y se durmió, estaba mentalmente agotada. Cuando despertó, vio un techo blanco, reconoció que era un hospital.

Se intentó sentar apoyándose en sus dos manos, pero un inmenso dolor invadió su brazo derecho, y vio que estaba vendado y olía a medicinas.

Sintió que en su cara había gasas. Una en la mejilla izquierda, una pequeña arriba de su ceja y otra igual de pequeña pero algo larga en el puente de su nariz.

Recordó el suceso al pensar que su perrito estaba bien, y sollozó un poco.

Recordó a ese bombero de ojos celestes cual vida pura y misma…

¿Habrá sido ese que rompió la ventana de su cuarto, la cargó y la sacó de ahí?

Tenía que volver a verlo

Tenía que darle las gracias. Y la casa…

La casa…

Tenía muchas cosas de valor ahí, como regalos de sus tatarabuelos, su padre, etc.

Terminó de llorar y escuchó que una puerta se abría, era una enfermera con una bandeja de comida y un vaso con agua fresca.

La enfermera se dio cuenta de que Estella estaba despierta-¿Señorita? Le traje el almuerzo ¿Cómo se siente?-

-Bien…-apenas dijo, con voz débil-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está mi perrito?-

-Su casa se incendió, y su perrito está en el veterinario, tuvo una quemadura muy leve en la cola, pero está muy bien-la ayudó a sentarse y le puso la bandeja en el regazo-Aquí está el control remoto si quiere ver la tele-se lo pasó-Y si necesita algo, solo avíseme-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedaré?-

-No mucho, una semana como máximo. Tenga buen provecho y descanse-amablemente se retiró de ahí

Estella agarró un tenedor y comió un poco de arroz con vegetales que le dieron. Al terminar de comer agarró un teléfono cercano y llamó a su padre, el cual se escuchaba preocupado, luego a sus primos y después a sus abuelos, diciendo que estaba bien y que se tranquilizaran.

En algún momento de la semana que estuvo en el hospital le preguntó a su doctor qué bomberos la atendieron, este le respondió que fueron los de la "_Abrigada 81_"

Al pasar esa semana, fue a la estación de la _Abrigada 81_ y preguntó sobre el bombero con características de pelo rubio, blanco y ojos celestes.

Al preguntarle el porqué, respondió que era para agradecerle. Supo que su nombre era "Finn". Cuando lo trajeron traía el traje de _ese día _sin la parte de arriba, con una camisa negra y, por Glob, sin su casco de bombero.

Su cabello rubio era un poco largo y sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Era hermoso.

Este se sorprendió de que lo llamaran por una "Visita". Al ver la "Visita" se sorprendió mucho más-Hola… ¿Tú…?-

-Soy Estella. Quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida, y la de mi perrito-le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Es lo que hago, aunque no fui solo yo, no hay problema-le devolvió la sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, a la pelirroja se le borró la sonrisa por sentir que los labios le temblaban, sus ojos se cristalizaron y empezó a llorar, otra vez. Aún no superaba el susto. Finn dejó de sonreír para preocuparse por esas lágrimas-O… Oye… No llores-Estella avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó, sin querer soltarlo.

El rubio se sonrojó y le correspondió el abrazo, consolándola y apretándola más hacia él, con una mano atrás de su cabeza y la otra en su espalda-Tranquila… Ya… Ya pasó-

Miró a la adulta entre sus brazos, notó que ya no lloraba después de unos segundos. Al separarse, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió. También estaba sonrojada.

Solo Finn logró escuchar un "Mnm-Hm-Hmmm" travieso de parte de su compañero que estaba cerca. Este lo miró, más sonrojado-¿Qué miras, Jake?-

-¿Yo? Nada, nada-silbó y se fue caminando hasta el camión de bomberos, entró e hizo su trabajo. Estella le susurró-Gracias…-

Ambos sintieron una corriente de calor en sus pechos. No dolía, no angustiaba, era linda y cálida.

Se sonrieron. El día resplandeció más para ellos dos.

**F I N.**


End file.
